Sal's Unfortunate Encounter
by skyn0va
Summary: Sal makes the grave mistake of picking a fight with a rather violent orca.


**A/N So I was reading Sal's wiki and apparently Idate bullies him as well, so I thought I'd write something of how they first met and, of course, this first encounter doesn't go well for Sal. This takes place a little while after Wadanohara's first encounter with Idate.**

* * *

Sal could taste the metallic scent of blood washed along the sharp rocks of Rocky Mount. He recognized it straight away as the blood of his own brother, Samekichi, and chuckled to himself quietly. "Of course that weakling couldn't hold his own ground, hahah~" the white shark smiled. Nothing brought more joy to Sal than seeing his other half suffer. Not only was Samekichi being beaten up but just about everyone in the Sea Kingdom believed he was the one who had betrayed them all, when it was actually Sal who had been the traitor all along. Samekichi was the only one who knew the truth and he couldn't even speak of it, otherwise Wadanohara would be hurt. Humming happily to himself, Sal swam towards Rocky Mount to see whether or not Samekichi had lost any of his limbs. He transformed into his humanoid form and climbed onto the rocks, dusting off his white suit and he straightened his tie. Sal smiled at the sudden sight of blood splattered along the ground, leaving a perfect trail to follow.

Sal wondered just who exactly had been the one to beat up Samekichi - it must've been someone with a considerable amount of strength. He was somewhat annoyed that he hadn't been the one to deliver the blows to Samekichi, as he would've loved to have been the one to beat him into a bloody pulp. But he would have his chance to torture Samekichi later when Princess Mikotsu and the Sea of Death returned, and Wadanohara would finally be his. "All in good time, all in good time~" Sal whispered to himself, grinning at the pools of Samekichi's blood on the ground. Sal continued to walk and stare at the ground, not even caring to look up to see where he was going, before he suddenly bumped into someone.

Sal immediately stepped back, hoping that it wasn't Wadanohara, and snapped his neck back up just to see exactly who he had walked into. Sal's face fell at seeing the person standing before him. It was a tall male killer whale, who towered above him threateningly, dressed in a smart fitting black suit, with one cigarette casually fitted in between his fingers. His skin was very pale, and he had piercing black eyes which seemed to be staring right at him as if Sal was the greatest scum of the sea.

"Now that's disgusting. I can't believe a piece of trash just walked into me like that." the orca mused, taking a puff from his cigarette. Sal just blinked at the killer whale. "E-excuse me? Just who are you calling trash?" he hissed fiercely. Sal couldn't care less about the fact that this orca was probably the one who had beaten up Samekichi, but this guy had just referred to him as trash and that angered Sal greatly. He wasn't going to take that from a whale. "I'm a shark, y'know," Sal smirked. "You can't just talk to me like that. If you say that again I'll rip you to shreds."

The orca raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The trash can speak as well? How shocking." the orca then exhaled smoke directly onto Sal's face. Sal coughed and waved his hands, trying to get rid of the toxic smoke that had just been blown onto him. "Y-you! How dare you! J-just who the hell do you think you are?" Sal roared in outrage in between fits of coughs.

"I'm just an orca on a stroll~" the orca chimed. "But you can just call me Idate."

Sal narrowed his eyes. "So your name is Idate, huh. Well, Idate, you are going to regret ever calling me trash." Sal suddenly swung his fist at Idate's face, but Idate had caught his fist in his free hand. "W-what? How-" stammered Sal, completely stunned.

"I thought I wouldn't get to bully another shark today," Idate clicked his tongue. "but I guess today is my lucky day after all...despite getting beaten by that witch." he said the last part with a hint of annoyance. Sal's eyes widened. "Witch? Do you mean Wadano-" Before Sal could even finish his question, Idate's grip on Sal's fist tightened, shooting pain up the shark's arm. He could feel and hear the bones in his fingers begin to crack at the pressure of Idate's grip and he winced in pain.

"S-stop! You c-can't do this to me!" cried Sal.

A devilish grin spread across Idate's face, flashing his wickedly sharp teeth. "Sharks are so stupid, thinking they're all so high and mighty. I mean, they're just stupid fish after all." Idate kicked Sal in the chest, releasing his grip on his fist, and sent him flying forward towards some sharp rocks. Sal smashed into the pointed rocks, blood now seeping through his white shirt and dripping from his forehead. "W-what...the f-" Sal placed a clawed hand on his forehead, blood now on his palm, and looked at his hand in shock. "Okay, orca, you've had your fun, now it's my turn." Sal said, staggering to his feet, but Idate was already in front of him and he immediately kicked the shark back down. "How did you do that? You were over there, how did you-?" Sal spluttered.

"Shut up trash." Idate kicked Sal again, harder this time, and Sal cringed in pain. "Trash like you shouldn't be asking so many questions." he took another puff from his cigarette whilst delivering a kick to Sal's face. "Usually, I love eating sharks," Idate hummed. "But I'm not going to eat junk food like you." Sal couldn't believe this. Here he was, being completely humiliated by an orca, and now the orca was calling him 'junk food'. Now he knew why Samekichi had been so easily beaten - this orca was someone not to be reckoned with, and Sal had made the grave mistake of walking right into him. He wasn't going to get out of this easily. Idate grasped Sal by the scruff of his shirt, holding him completely off the ground with his one free hand. "Do you know what orcas like to do to their prey?" Idate grinned. Sal shook his head nervously. Idate's grin just grew wider at seeing his response. Idate placed his cigarette in his mouth and with his other free hand he grabbed Sal's hanging tail, Idate's claws digging into his white flesh, and swung it as hard as he could sending the shark flying 80 feet into the sky whilst Sal screamed in terror.

The only thoughts that crossed through Sal's mind as he was flying through the sky was how he could be defeated so easily. He was supposed to be the Ambassador of the Sea of Death, not a stupid plaything for an orca. What would Princess Mikotsu and the others think of him if they saw him like this?

Sal then landed in the sea, bloody and bruised, and made for a quick escape. No way was he going to let that orca treat him like a punching bag again.

"Going somewhere?"

Sal slowly turned around in the water, his face full of dread, as he was met once again with the sharp black eyes of the killer whale.

"Shit." were Sal's last words before he was sent flying up again into the air as Idate hit him with his powerful tail.

Idate watched Sal soar up into the air from the surface of the water and let out a sigh. Now he was bored of bullying sharks for today - none of the sharks that he had encountered had put up much of a fight so far, and he found that incredibly boring. "At least Rocma can actually put up a decent fight, unlike this loser." said Idate to no one in particular.

"Uncle, are you bullying sharks again? I told you to stop harassing other sea creatures. It isn't very nice." Idate turned around to see his small niece, Nagi, floating behind him in the water.

"I'm not very nice." Idate replied.

"Did you just send that shark into the sun?" asked Nagi.

"Yup," said Idate. "I can teach you how to do it if you like."

"I'll pass." said Nagi.

* * *

 **A/N Wow, I actually had a lot of fun writing this for some reason. I guess it's mainly because I hate Sal, and I've always wanted to see Idate beat the crap out of him, so I thought why not write it myself? xD This is also inspired by several fan posts on tumblr of Idate calling Sal trash and not wanting to eat him because he's junk food, so credit to those people who came up with that. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave a fav or review if you liked it! Thank you~**


End file.
